I Will Win This Bet!
by Shikabane-Mai
Summary: Kiba thinks Kurenai isn't straight, Naruto thinks she is. They have a little bet and now, Naruto has five days to get Kurenai to date AND kiss a male. But who is this male going to be? The circumstances for falling in love are always strange. NaruKure
1. The Bet & Getting Information

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**A/N:** I came up with this idea when I was typing something else about Kurenai and I was mentioning about her being the "Ice Queen" of Konoha. Btw, Naruto and the others are 17 in this story while Kurenai will be a little younger, 25. Romance MAY be hinted but the full romance scene will be in the last chapter... or second last.

* * *

**I Will Win This Bet!**

**Chapter 1: "The Bet & Getting Information"**

"I'm telling you! Sensei likes Anko-san!" Inuzuka Kiba's voice reached Uzumaki Naruto's ears. Naruto had been walking around aimlessly searching for something to do and now just seemed to be the thing.

"Kiba," Shino's dead serious voice came next. "Anko-san is Kurenai-sensei's friend."

"But she's never ---"

Naruto chose that moment to jump down from the tree above Team 8 which he'd snuck into. "Hey, what's up?" He yelled cheerfully.

"N-naruto-kun..." Hinata blushed at the sight of her crush.

Naruto gave her a foxy grin which made her blush even more. He was completely oblivious to it though...

"Naruto!" Kiba grabbed Naruto by the shoulder unexpectedly and pushed him in front of him so that Naruto was facing Shino. "Back me up, man! Shino won't believe me that Kurenai-sensei isn't straight."

"Sensei is straight. She is with Asuma-san." Shino replied with his usual monotone.

Kiba crossed his arms over his chest, "Sensei and Asuma-san aren't dating, they just hang out alot. You just haven't seen her with Anko-san! Akamaru and me saw it, right Akamaru?"

Kiba's dog yipped in response.

"I've seen Kurenai-san with Anko-san before," Naruto spoke up. "But I don't think there was anything between them."

Kiba's jaws dropped slightly. "You were supposed to help me, not him!" He pointed at Shino. "Fine then, prove to me she's straight." The last bit was directed at Naruto.

"How could I do that?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck. He wasn't exactly taking Kiba's challenge seriously. "Well, anyway, it's lunch time, I'm going to get some ramen. See ya." Naruto waved while walking away.

"Naruto, wait!" Kiba yelled. "Let's have a bet on this!"

Naruto turned around but didn't seem to be taking it seriously.

"Unless you're too scared to." Kiba added. Now that would motivate him...

In less than a second, Naruto was standing in front of Kiba, staring intendly at him. Kiba grinned at his success while Naruto asked, "So, what is it?"

Kiba thought for a second before answering, "You have to get Kurenai-sensei to date and kiss with the same guy, any guy, in Konoha to prove she's straight within five days. If she dates Anko for some reason, I win and you're not allowed to tell her about this bet to get her to date someone."

"And what if I win?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, choose something."

Naruto stood there for a few minutes, deep in thought. Now what would he make Kiba do? An image of Tsunade popped up in his head. Then he smirked evilly resulting in Kiba staring at him nervously.

"You have to ask Tsunade-obaa-chan to see her oversized breasts!" Naruto said, grinning.

"What!" Kiba exclaimed. That was seriously not what he had been expecting.

"Too chicken?" Naruto teased, still grinning.

"Feh, no way. I'll do it." Kiba responded and then added. "But if I win, you can't eat ramen for three months."

"What!" This time it was Naruto's turn to yell out in shock. NO RAMEN! NO RAMEN!

"Too chicken?" Kiba was the one to say it this time.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms but gave him a defiant glare. "I'll take your challenge."

* * *

Day 1 of the Bet Starts : _Destination Kakashi-sensei_

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto ran up to his former sensei who was currently sitting under a tree, reading his usual Icha Icha Paradise. 

"Oi, Naruto." Kakashi greeted Naruto, looking up from his book briefly before turning back to it.

Shino, Kiba and Hinata were hiding in a few bushes in the distance, observing everything Naruto was doing. Kiba insisted that Naruto may try to cheat so they'd have to watch his every move.

"Kakashi-sensei, what do you know about Kurenai-san?" Naruto asked.

Now this caught Kakashi's attention. He closed his book and a glint appeared in Kakashi's eyes... err, eye.

"So..." Kakashi said in his sly voice with his eyes half closed, looking at Naruto with _that_ look. "Why do you want to know something about my fellow Jounin, huh?"

It took Naruto a moment to register the way Kakashi was staring at him and the way he'd asked that he realized what Kakashi had meant.

"Nooo, noo!!" Naruto frantically waved his hands in front of him. "It's not like that! I just need some information for..."

"For...?"

"...For a bet!" Naruto finished.

Kakashi stared at his former student suspiciously, "What kind of bet is it, Naruto?"

Naruto quickly explained to Kakashi the bet he and Kiba were having. He also told Kakashi not to tell anyone or Kurenai might find out.

"Mm... I don't know as much about her as Asuma or Anko." Kakashi said.

"Anything?"

"She's honest, plain but sexy, and..."

Naruto sweatdropped, "Kakashi-sensei, what I meant are the things she likes, not how she looks. I already know how she looks like!"

"Ahh..." this time it was Kakashi's turn to sweatdrop. "To be honest, I don't know what she likes or dislikes."

"..."

Silence. And then:

"Kakashi-sensei! She's your colleague but you don't know what she likes?" Naruto yelled out comically, stomping one of his foot on the ground. He really looked like his 12-year old self when he did that.

**

* * *

**

_Destination Asuma-san_

* * *

"Asuma-san!" Naruto ran over to Asuma who was standing against a wall of some building that didn't seem to have any occupants. 

Asuma greeted and Naruto and then asked, "So what brings you here, Naruto?"

"Well..." Naruto felt a little nervous to be asking Asuma about this. He didn't know why, but he felt much more comfortable about telling Kakashi. And even though Naruto was pretty tall for his age, 175 cm, Asuma still seemed to be much taller and looming over him... Right now, he was trying to ask this 'giant' about something that he hadn't even asked Kakashi since his sensei seemed to be clueless about Kurenai.

"Hmm?" Asuma said.

"Does Kurenai like men?" Naruto got straight to the point.

Asuma almost spit his cigar out of his mouth, but regained his composure quickly. A light blush tinted his face. It was pretty obvious that he liked her... but she seemed to be oblivious to it, much like Hinata's affection for Naruto. And even though this wasn't directed at him, he still found himself turning slightly red.

Suddenly, Naruto had a huge grin on his face and Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"You like Kurenai-san, right?" Naruto yelled quite loudly. Too loud. Good thing no one was near them.

Asuma was about to say something when Naruto cut in, "That's great, Asuma-san! I'll help get you two together!"

"Ehh...uhh...w-WHAT!" Asuma sputtered. He usually didn't sputter but... what the hell was the kid saying?

Naruto gave Asuma another one of those foxy grins and then said, "Leave it up to me, Asuma-san! I'll arrange a date for you two tomorrow evening. I'll see you tomorrow at six o'clock at the place beside Ichiraku! Ja ne." And with that, Naruto disappeared with a 'poof!' leaving a bewildered Asuma standing there, staring at the spot Naruto had just been standing at.

* * *

_Destination Kurenai_ (Observing AKA Gathering Information)

* * *

Kurenai was currently eating ramen at Ichiraku's, something she rarely did. She was just getting a quick lunch. 

Naruto was perched on top of a building across from Ichiraku's. Right now, he needed to gather as much information on her as he could to make Asuma's date a success. After he was done observing, he would ask Kurenai to go on a date with Asuma.

Kurenai was wearing her usual outfit, white wrapping and a red sleeve on one arm. Naruto decided that she'd definitely need a different outfit for a date. _'She's pretty.'_ Naruto thought. _'It's no wonder Asuma likes her.'_ Kurenai finished her ramen and began to walk away, with Naruto trailing around 25 meters behind her.

It was after a while of following that Naruto realized they were in a forest. Kurenai began to speed up her pace and so did Naruto. He was curious to where she was heading. After a while, Kurenai's speed was more of a sprinting speed, except that they were jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Suddenly, there were kunais flying at Naruto from the front which he expertly deflected with his own kunai that he'd grabbed from his weapon pouch.

Naruto sensed something coming from above and when he looked up, he could make out the shape of a person... attacking him with a kunai in hand. But too bad, Naruto was talented. He quickly made a Bunshin which he threw toward the person. It connected with the kunai, resulting in a puff of smoke which served as a distraction. When the smoke cleared, Naruto had disappeared from the spot he had just been a few seconds ago. There was a yell, which came from Naruto and the next thing the person knew, the attacker was pinned under Naruto with a kunai at the neck.

Both their eyes widened. It was Kurenai who was under him!

"Naruto?" Kurenai said.

Silence.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Naruto practically jumped into a nearby tree (okay, not really) when he realized he was on top of her.

- - - Tick Tock Tick Tock - - -

"I'm sorry." Naruto grinned sheepishly at the kunoichi in front of him while scratching the back of his neck again. A habit was a habit. _'Damn it, I just had to embarrass myself in front of such a hot... AGH, I did NOT say that!'_

Okay, Uzumaki Naruto was a guy, so he must have some hormones...

"It's okay, Naruto. I was the one who attacked first, I'm sorry." Kurenai said.

"Don't say that, Kurenai-san!" Naruto waved his hands in front of him. "It was a natural reaction since I was following you. You don't need to be sorry." _'And besides, I got to land on top --- Damn it, SHUT UP!'_

Kurenai smiled. He was pretty nice. "So Naruto, what were you doing, stalking me?"

"Ehehe," Naruto thought she was exaggerating the word 'stalking' a little too much... It was embarrassing him. Now, how should he phrase his next sentence? "What do you think of Asuma-san?"

"Asuma?" Kurenai was taken aback by Naruto's question. "He's a great friend, though I wish he wouldn't smoke that much. He's killing himself."

"So... would you consider a date with him? Maybe tomorrow evening?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Huh? I, uh..."

She trailed off and when she didn't answer for several seconds, Naruto came closer to her. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and her back, pulling her against him. Now that she was leaning against him, Kurenai blushed furiously. Naruto then put his mouth right next to her ear, "Tomorrow evening beside Ichiraku's ramen stand at 6 o'clock. Wear something nice." He pulled away right after that and then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving a shocked Kurenai standing there.

He hadn't even given her a choice!

* * *

**A/N: **Uhh, I hope that didn't turn out too badly... There will be around five or six chapters in total. Please review and tell me what you think! Should I continue this? Cuz... I dunno, maybe this idea was lame... I hope not though. By the way, this is a Naruto/Kurenai fic even though their romance won't be shown until later chapters. There may be hints along the way, but the full romance chapter will be the later ones. 

Well anyways:

_**Next chapter:**_

_-Asuma's date with Kurenai-... But in order for Naruto to win the bet, he needs to get Asuma to kiss Kurenai! Can he do that? If he can't, the plan fails. What else can he do? But nothing failed/succeeded yet until the next chapter is up! Oh yeah, any suggestions on what Asuma and Kurenai should do...? Or where they should go? I'm not exactly good with these things..._


	2. Plan 1: Asuma and Kurenai's Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

_**'Blah' **_-- Naruto talking through the radio ear-phone thingie.

--------

**Thanks to the following people for reviewing: **shinigami69, Ranko, Guess Who Xx, LbcLostKid, naruto#1fan hate sasuke, Anon, TopQuark, The hero of time 2005, cnguyen456, cutepuplover, channiy, earthluver, Kalis-nin, Soul of the Silver Phoenix, full-metal-sousuke, Angels-turn-their-back, Shinku Naito, and Sword.of.Angel. Thanks a bunch!

* * *

**I Will Win This Bet!**

**Chapter 2: "Plan 1: Asuma and Kurenai's Date"**

**... 5:45 pm...**

"Naruto, are you sure this was the best outfit?" Asuma was definitely nervous.

Naruto just smiled at the man and said, "It's nice! Nice t-shirt along with nice pants. Anyway, Asuma-san, I'll be helping you with the date just in case." He gave Asuma a pair of radio ear-phones (not the huge ones, the tiny ones). "I can hear whatever Kurenai-san says and I can tell you what to say or do just in case you're too nervous. After all, I _do _want this to be a success." _'I won't be able to stand not eating ramen for a whole 3 months...'_

Asuma nodded and Naruto went into another nearby restaurant where Kiba, Shino and Hinata were.

"I can't believe you were able to get Kurenai-sensei to agree on the date." Kiba glared (not angrily though) at Naruto. "How did you do it?"

Naruto grinned, "I have my ways."

What a nice way to end a conversation.

**... 5:59 pm...**

Kurenai finally arrived at 5:59. One minute before their scheduled time. She had been so occupied with changing and fixing up her hair that she'd almost forgotten the time. Good thing she remembered. Right now, she was clad in a white tank-top which fit her so that her perfect figure was shown quite clearly. Along with the tank-top, she wore a dark red mini-skirt that reached down to her lower thighs. It revealed her legs perfectly.

Team 8 and Naruto stared at the sight.

"I never realized Kurenai-sensei was so hot." Kiba muttered while Akamaru yipped quitely in response.

Naruto blushed at the thoughts he was having but quickly shook them away. Having trained with the Ero-sennin for two and a half years had made him have some perverted thoughts once in a while.

Asuma was staring at Kurenai all the while she walked toward him. Even when she was finally standing in front of him, he didn't say anything.

"Yes...?" Kurenai spoke after a while of silence.

Asuma looked sheepishly at Kurenai. _**'Tell her she looks good in that outfit.' **_Asuma heard Naruto's voice in his ear. Argh, why did he have to be told to say that? Was he really that nervous as not to think of saying such a thing?

"You look nice in that." Asuma commented.

"Thank you," she smiled and then asked. "So... where are we going first?"

"Would you like to see a movie first, or get something to eat?" Asuma held up two slips of paper. "I bought tickets already by the way."

"I don't usual eat dinner this early. Let's go see the movie."

"Alright." He and Kurenai began walking. "The movie is at the 'Konoha Movie Theatre'."

Kurenai nodded and then Asuma heard Naruto's voice from the earphones. _**'Asuma-san, Team 8 and I are following you guys. And by the way, you should eventually try to hold her hand, it's more romantic.' **_In the background, Asuma heard Hinata say something which he couldn't make out.

**... 7:14 pm -- after the movie...**

"Let's get something to eat." Asuma suggested right after the movie finished when he and Kurenai were outside. Kurenai nodded in response so Asuma continued. "Which restaurant would you like to go to?"

Kurenai just shrugged. It didn't really matter to her since she wasn't all that picky. "Any is fine."

_**'Asuma-san, the one to your left is a good one.' **_

Asuma quickly turned to his side to see one of the best restaurants in the village. Damn, this was going to cost him a hell lot of money, but hey, it was a date. _'For a date with Kurenai, it's worth it.' _Then he voiced out, "How about that one?" He pointed toward the restaurant Naruto mentioned.

"Things in there are expensive, are you sure?" Kurenai eyed the outside of the restaurant. Even the sign indicated that the restaurant itself was a five-star.

"Yep, let's go." Asuma said.

**... Half an hour later: 7:50 pm... **

They were now finished eating their meals, and both were full. Just like the restaurant's rating said, the food was delicious. Kurenai and Asuma ordered two drinks (not sake) after dessert was served, which had been equally delicious.

A few tables away, Kiba grumbled, "Ugh... damn it." He put his head down on the table in frustration.

"What's wrong, Kiba-kun?" Hinata looked at her teammate worriedly.

"He's brooding 'cause he's losing the bet." Naruto answered the quesiton for him.

"You haven't won yet though." Kiba lifted his head to glare at Naruto (not in an offensive/angy manner though).

Naruto chuckled and replied. "Oh, you mean the kiss. Don't worry, they'll be kissing in no time." There was a cough heard from Naruto's earphone and he realized Asuma had heard what he'd just said. "Haha, am I embarassing you, Asuma-san?"

Now, back to Kurenai and Asuma, who were 'talking'. "So..." Kurenai began. "Did Naruto set this up?"

"Huh?" Asuma had only the faintest idea of what Kurenai was talking about, but he hoped it wasn't...

"I mean, people always take our friendship the wrong way."

_'No...! She thinks it's a set-up.' _Asuma thought.

It was true what she said though. Everyone _thought _Kurenai and Asuma liked each other. Their friendship, which had lasted from their academy days, was taken the wrong way. Well, for Kurenai it was taken the wrong way, but in Asuma's case... He really did like her in a romantic way.

Asuma was about to speak up to tell Kurenai so, but she interrupted. "Do you find it annoying?" She asked him.

"I, uh... " he trailed off when Naruto spoke through the ear-phones. _**'Asuma-san! Tell Kurenai-san that it wasn't a set-up. It --' **_This time, Asuma cut Naruto off by saying, "Sorry Kurenai, I have to go the bathroom."

Once out of view and ear-shot from Kurenai, Asuma said, "Naruto, she doesn't like me." It was heartbreaking how Kurenai had said the words, 'People always take our friendship the wrong way.' _'She only likes me as a friend...' _

_**'What are you talking about, Asuma-san?' **_

Asuma remained silent. If he talked about it, he would really want to cry. Crying was _not _something he ever did, it was too out of character for him. But when it came to romance... Well, anyway, right now he needed to get back to the table.

Once he got back, Asuma hesitated a moment before saying, "Well, to answer your previous question, I don't mind if they take our friendship the wrong way and set us up once in a while. It's enjoyable anyway."

_**'WHAT?' **_Naruto's too loud voice in Asuma's ear made him cringe. And since Naruto was a few tables away...

Oh boy.

"Naruto?" Kurenai asked. Okay, this was going to get complicated.

Naruto nervously turned around to face Kurenai and Asuma's direction. Had it not been such a serious moment, Naruto would have slapped his forehead over and over.

* * *

"Phew, I'm saved." Kiba said, wiping imaginary sweat from his forehead. 

"Nooo..." Naruto moaned with exaggerated gloominess. "Asuma had the best chance out of everyone."

Shino remained quiet.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure you'll find another way." Hinata spoke softly, trying to cheer her crush up. "You still have four more days."

* * *

Naruto was still trying to think of a new plan. What else could he do? He had thought for sure that Kurenai liked Asuma. 

"If that didn't work... maybe I could use a henge."

Naruto sat up suddenly at his idea, but then layed back down.

"I could use a henge and make myself look like Kurenai-san. Then Kiba, Shino and Hinata-chan would think I'm Kurenai-san." His mind wandered off to the guy he'd date and that's when he realized something and groaned. "But I'd have to kiss someone if I used that technique. Nooo, I can't do that."

When Naruto drifted off to sleep that night, he had one thought in mind, "Ino..." There was something about her that he couldn't remember. He knew that she had something that would be able to help him but still couldn't remember. Not until morning came.

* * *

This chapter is more of a filler chapter or something. Something that'll fill up the time between the 5 day time period. I've also decided that full romance with Naruto and Kurenai will be in chapter 4. So um... look forward to that (lol). 

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**-**__Naruto seeks Ino's help-... Naruto gets Ino to help him with a new plan he's formulated. This time, the succes rate seems to be higher, but there are certain obstacles. Obstacles like one named 'Kiba'._


	3. Plan 2: Ino's help & Accidental Plan 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter: **Kalis-nin, gfrog101, WhateverBLEH, The hero of time 2005, Ranko, LbcLostKid, Riiiceballe, Genesis D. Rose, Sword.of.Angel, Shinku Naito, SyaoranLi001, Soul of the Silver Phoenix, saiyan prince1, UnKnOwN-aZn-GaL, steve and Guess Who Xx. Thanks a lot. All your lovely reviews keeps me motivated. -smiles-

* * *

**I Will Win This Bet!**

**Chapter 3: "Plan 2: Ino's Help & Accidental Plan 3"**

"Good morning, Ino-chan!" Naruto called, running over to the flower shop the Yamanaka's owned.

Ino was in the process of carrying a few flower pots into the shop that had just been dropped off by another worker. She looked over to see the former Team 7 blonde.

"Morning, Naruto." She smiled at the sight of him. Over the years, Naruto had changed a lot. The main change though, was that he was _way _more attractive. In fact, he was considered one of the most wanted bachelors around. Not that she wanted him... she already had her own boyfriend. "What's up?"

"The sky?" Naruto pointed to the sky, grinning.

"Naruto..." Ino warned. _'Even though he's attractive, he still acts so silly sometimes.'_

"Hehe. Everything's the usual. Look, Ino-chan, I need your help for something."

After a while of explaining about the bet he had with Kiba, Naruto asked Ino if she could use her Shintenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Switch Technique) on Kurenai for just a while this evening.

"I'll help you if you help me in my family's shop today." Ino said, putting a huge flower pot in Naruto's arms that covered his whole head from being seen. "I get to go off work at 4 pm."

Naruto sweatdropped behind the huge flower pot plus flower. "Sure..."

**... 4:00 pm...**

"So all I have to do is pretend to be Kurenai-san while in her body?" Ino asked Naruto while they headed for Kurenai's apartment.

"Yup. Just pretend it's a date with me."

Kiba's loud voice was heard behind them, "So that's where you went, Naruto!" He was alone this time, Hinata and Shino were no where to be seen. Once Kiba reached the two, he spoke again. "Are you guys on a date!" His mouth hung open and eyes were wide -- anime style.

Ino blushed and said, "I'm helping him on the bet you and him had."

Naruto had his hands behind is head. "Yeah. Besides, she's got a boyfriend."

Kiba gasped suddenly, and jerked a finger at Naruto, "You're going to get her to use the Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Naruto nodded and Kiba said, "But that's cheating!"

Naruto opened one of his eyes lazily which had been closed in a foxy way. "There were no rules against that though, were there?"

Oh how he loved making Kiba fume like that. Kiba was still angry when they neared Kurenai's apartment, that is, not until he thought of something, _'There was no rule against the Shintenshin no Jutsu, and there wasn't any rule against sabotage.' _Inwardly, he smirked.

At the door to Kurenai's apartment, Ino was the one to knock on the door. She stood right in front of the entrance, ready to use the Jutsu. Kiba stood beside her while Naruto stood somewhere behind them, leaning against the wall.

A click was heard as the door to the apartment was unlocked. The door opened to reveal Kurenai in a plain black t-shirt and shorts. Ino quickly formed a "o" with her hands which was required to perform her jutsu. "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" She said just as Kiba yelled, "Original Jutsu: Sabotage no Jutsu!"

Kiba shoved Kurenai back into her apartment rather forcefully which resulted in Ino missing her target. And that meant that it would take a few seconds before her mind returned to her body. Quickly, Kiba grabbed her before she hit the ground. He hit her head just to knock her out yet not so hard as to make a bruise. Pulling her over one shoulder, he ran off, shouting, "Sorry about that Kurenai-sensei! By the way, Naruto's here to ask you on a date." He snickered on the inside. Oh boy, Naruto was in an embarassing situation.

Naruto stood in the middle of the hallway, gaping with his mouth hanging open (his jaws almost hit the floor). Kurenai just stared at him. When he finally regained his composure after a few minutes, he found himself staring at Kurenai, unable to say anything.

"What Kiba was just saying a while ago..." Kurenai started. "Are you really here to..." She trailed off.

"Umm..." Naruto scartched his neck nervously. On the inside, he was arguing furiously with his "inner self". Strange, he never knew he even had one.

_'Agh, what now!' _He thought desperately.

His "inner self" countered, _**'But this is your chance! You could go on a date with her, the "Ice Queen", and probably one of the most wanted bachelorettes in Konoha. And you can also win the bet!' **_

_'Yeah, but... why would she even want to go out with me!'_

_**'Just do what I say!' **_

_'You __**are **__me.' _

_**'Just do it, damn it.' **_

Naruto's focused back on reality to find Kurenai staring at him curiously. He put on one of his grins, a _sexy _grin in Kurenai's opinion, and said, "Yep. So Kurenai-san, would you consider going on a date with me?"

Kurenai had been sure Kiba had just been lying. For Naruto to bluntly ask her out, it startled her.

Naruto's other personality took over and he walked over to Kurenai. He took her hand and kissed the back of it, then grinned up at her. His actions startled Kurenai even futher.

_'He's pretty hot and nice. Maybe I should consider a date, even if it's not going to be too serious.' _Kurenai thought. _'What am I thinking, he's seventeen years old and I'm twenty-five.' _

"Come on, Kurenai-_chan_, don't make me do what I did last time to make you agree again." He almost laughed out loud at her reaction which was a light blush that spread across her face. Naruto didn't really know why he'd said that. Sometimes, he really seemed to have two completely different personalities.

But when Kurenai grinned, Naruto was completely caught off guard. He hadn't expected that.

"You don't need to do that, Naruto-_kun_," she emphasized the '-kun' purposely. "I'll go on your so-called date. Tomorrow." And then she closed the door with Naruto still staring.

"Kurenai-san," Naruto yelled to make sure his voice was heard by her. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at 4 o'clock, 'kay?"

He heard an 'Mmhmm' from Kurenai which he took as a 'yes'.

On his way home, Naruto couldn't believe the luck he had. He had a date with the most prettiest women (in his opinion) in Konoha tomorrow at 4 o'clock pm! What was he going to wear? How should he act? He was thinking of so many different things that even the bet with Kiba, which had been the whole reason why he was stuck with a date with Kurenai, was forgotten.

* * *

Next Day - _2:30 pm_

* * *

It was almost time, it was almost time! Well, he still had one and a half hour but he was already dressed up. He was still nervous though. This was his first date. This was Uzumaki Naruto's first date! And already it was with such a beautiful kunoichi. He needed advice for this. 

... ----- ... ----- ... ----- ... ----- ...

Soon, Naruto found himself in front of Sakura's apartment window. He rapped the glass lightly so that only Sakura would be able to hear it but not her parents. Adults still considered him the Kyuubi no Kitsune and not the vessel after all.

The window opened to reveal a pink-haired girl. Her hair was still kept short the way it had been a few years ago. "Naruto?" She asked.

"Hi, Sakura-chan!" He said from his upside-down position with his chakra enhanced feet preventing him from falling. "Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Once inside, Naruto explained to Sakura about his date with Kurenai. Sakura's response was a squeal and saying, "Seriously? Wow, Naruto, you are the luckiest guy ever!"

"Uh, yeah, I guess..." Naruto said. "Anyway, Sakura-chan, I need a little advice for the date. It's my first time."

"That's great!" Sakura jumped up from her bed she'd been sitting on excitedly. "Okay, the number one rule is to be yourself."

He nodded.

"And girls like to be commented on their beauty." Sakura walked back and forth slowly around her room as though lecturing a three year old. "And..."

Sakura rambled on and on, and Naruto almost forgot what time it was. When he finally caught a glimpse of the time from Sakura mini-clock at her bedside, it read: "16:03" (4:03 pm). Naruto jumped up from his stool, knocking it over in the process and said, "Sakura-chan! I have to go, the date is at 4 o'clock!" He jumped through the window and landed. Sakura called from her room, "Remember what I told you, Naruto, and you won't mess up! Good luck!"

"Right, thanks!"

**... 4:04 pm...**

It took Naruto only one minute to get to Kurenai's house since he'd been using the Shunshin no Jutsu furiously to hurry up. He knocked on the door and after a while, it was opened to reveal Kurenai. Naruto almost had a nosebleed at the sight (well, kind of). Kurenai was dressed up even sexier than she had on Asuma's date (in Naruto opinion at least). She wore a pale blue shirt which revealed her bare shoulders. This time, she also wore a mini-skirt that was dark blue to match her shirt. It was even shorter than the one she wore last time. Her hitai-ate was no where to be seen on her forehead.

"Uh, hi Kurenai-san." Naruto said, once he finally got a hold on himself.

She smiled and said, "Hi."

"Let's go then...?"

She nodded and they left to go wherever Naruto planned.

* * *

A/N: I could have updated sooner today, but... IT'S ALL MY MOM'S FAULT. Once I woke up, she dragged me to go grocery shopping and when we got home, I had to go eat lunch. Then after that, we went shopping AGAIN, and then when we got home, she made be _split coconuts_! Then finally, I get to write and update... Uh, yeah, that was just some randomn info... 

**Next chapter will be Naruto and Kurenai's date --- FINALLY! I'll try to make the next chapter a little longer, plus some fluff! It'll be my first time writing a real date and stuff... so it may not be the best, but I'll try to make it as good as possible! I've also decided that this story will have 5 chapters, which means this story is almost done... Yeah, I know it's a very short story, but after this, I'm going to try and think of a new storyline to write for another NaruKure story! **


	4. Accidental Plan 3: Naruto & Kurenai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

**Thank you to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter: **The hero of time 2005, WhateverBLEH, horus501, Riiiceballe, Ranko, LbcLostKid, saiyan prince1, Shinku Naito, and Soul of the Silver Phoenix, Shinigami143, and Genesis D. Rose and for the awesome reviews!

**A/N: Umm, this chapter turned out a little angstier (something like that) than I originally planned. It'll still have Naruto and Kurenai together and stuff, but just in a little angstier way. AND NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT IT, maybe this story will have 6 chapters. The reason is because their relationship can't move too fast or it'll seem to rushed. So 6 chapters would do... But of course, I'm STILL not sure. Lol.**

* * *

**I Will Win This Bet**

**Chapter 4: "Naruto and Kurenai's Date"**

At first, Naruto and Kurenai were going to hang out for a while before eating dinner. But when they slowly wandered around the banks of the river, somehow, Naruto got to the subject where he said he knew the Gokakyu no Jutsu, and she became interested since she knew that the particular Jutsu was known by Uchiha members.

During the time they walked around, Naruto told Kurenai of the many other Jutsus he knew about. She was difinitely impressed at his knowledge and talent.

And just like that, a few hours went by.

... _**7:15 pm: Time for Dinner **_...

Inside the restaurant, Naruto and Kurenai ordered some food. While waiting, there were other people who were staring at them, envious that Naruto was eating dinner with the 'Ice Queen' of Konoha. Naruto tried to start a conversation to distract himself from the glares. "So..." Naruto started at his glass of water in front of him. He began with a randomn subject. "Was teaching three Genin hard?" _'Now where did that come from...'_

Kurenai leaned back in her chair and answered, "Not really, once I got used to it. Are you planning on becoming a Jounin-sensei?"

Naruto shook his head. "I may take on Anbu, even though it's more dangerous, it'd be more interesting than to deal with three brats."

Kurenai laughed lightly and said, "So are you saying you were a brat when Kakashi was teaching you?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "I would have expected you to deny it. But then again, you _were _the 'brat' Kakashi had always talked about."

"What?! Kakashi said I was a brat?"

Kurenai waved her hand in front of her, in a manner as to dismiss the subject. "He doesn't think that anymore. You're quite talented to have mastered your chakra element when he was teaching you."

Naruto lowered his head and said softly, "But I still wasn't able to bring back Sasuke."

She didn't know what to say. She knew they had been best friends yet rivals at the same time. "He was your best friend, huh?" She asked.

"He was more than that; he was a brother to me." Naruto said. "No, he was even more than that. I should have gotten stronger sooner, then I could have killed Orochimaru or brought Sasuke back before the three years were over."

"Naruto, you put so much effort in your training. It was beyond the speed of normal, and even so, you couldn't bring him back. It was his decision to go, he wanted revenge, that was his purpose of life. He didn't even get his revenge in the end. It was him who was stupid enough to go to Orochimaru ---"

"Don't talk about Sasuke like that!" Naruto growled but instantly regretted it. Kurenai looked shocked at his abrupt outburst and he lowered his head in shame. She cast her gaze aside. When people talked about Sasuke like that, Naruto just got angry. He didn't like it when people said he was the 'idiot' who went for power just for revenge. Naruto was going to apologize to Kurenai just as the food arrived.

He opened his mouth but the waiter spoke, "Your food is here." The waiter bowed once he put down the food and drinks. Then he left.

They both looked at the food in front of them and hesitantly started eating. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, neither of them spoke. Naruto knew it was because of his outburst a few moments ago.

* * *

After dinner, Naruto brought Kurenai to a place she'd never gone to before. The place was outside of Konoha (even though weren't permitted to leave just like that) with short mountains that was filled with flowers growing from the ground. By the time they arrived at the place on foot, the sun was already setting which was a beautiful view from the top they were seeing. Both sat down, and just fantasized in the pretty view. 

"Kurenai-san," Naruto said after a while. "Sorry... about what I did before in the restaurant. It's just that..."

"It's all right, I understand." She knew it was hard for him to lose someone like Sasuke. It was probably a sore subject for him to talk about. "I know what you're feeling."

Naruto looked over at her, she was staring at the setting sun. How could she possibly know the pain he felt? How could she possibly understand what he had gone through all his life without parents or family? How could she understand how it felt to lose a brother who meant so much to him?

"No, you don't." Naruto said, a little anger in his voice. People always told him they 'understood' his feelings when they didn't really. _'She doesn't know what I'm feeling. No one understands.'_

Kurenai looked at Naruto, a little surprised. She hadn't expected that reaction from him. "Actually, I _do _know how you feel." She said.

"How could you?" Naruto asked bitterly. This was not heading in the right direction, but he wasn't about to turn it back around when in his opinion, she was being stubborn. "I've never had a family and Sasuke had been the only one. But I still lost him."

"Losing one, someone who also decided they wanted to choose that path. It's hard, but," Kurenai paused, casting her gaze down. "Losing your whole family with the killer being your own father is even harder."

And at that very moment, the sun set, disappearing behind the peaks of the mountains. Faraway clouds covered the remaining light that emitted from the sun. It seemed as though darkness had swallowed both of them in the pits of it's stomach.

_"Die! Die! DIE!!" _

_A sudden ear piercing scream was heard and then everything was quiet._

"Did your...?" Naruto trailed off. Could she be talking about her family? Now that he thought of it, she had never mentioned her family before.

Kurenai looked away from him, pulling her knees against her chest and said softly. "Yeah. The whole clan died by the hands of my very father."

Naruto was shocked. Kurenai had never struck him as a person to hold such tragic memories. "How?" Naruto decided to push the matter just a little further and find out what happened.

"My brother betrayed the clan and became a missing-nin." Kurenai said, her voice was becoming muffled. "My father went insane and attacked the whole clan. My mother protected me, but ended up dying. When my father thought everyone was dead, he commited suicide."

Silent and unshed tears escaped the barriers of Kurenai's eyes. From Kurenai's soft and muffled voice, Naruto knew she was trying not to cry. Shinobi were not permitted to show their feelings, because that showed weakness.

Strong arms wrapped around Kurenai from behind and she flinched at the sudden touch. She relaxed against the arms after a while. It felt comfortable for her, it had been a long time since she'd ever thought the warmth of another human's touch was comforting.

Naruto didn't know why he did what he just did. He had just thought that embracing this woman before him was the right action to do. He knew she needed someone. And he knew that this very woman in front of him didn't mind him hugging her.

"Please don't cry, Kurenai-san." Naruto said soothingly. He moved beside her with one arm over her shoulder. The other hand reached for her face slowly and he wiped her tears away. When he finished, he smiled. "You look much better without tears."

Kurenai couldn't help but smile at Naruto. She didn't know why, but he made her feel safe. His arm was still over her shoulder and she felt it very comforting. Naruto suddenly realized how close their bodies and faces were. He quickly pulled away, but Kurenai's hands stopped him. She held onto the front of his jacket as though telling him not to go away.

Naruto looked into Kurenai's eyes, they looked like they were pleading him no to go. He knew she needed someone, just like he needed someone as well. He sighed inwardly, and returned back to the position he had been before. This time, Kurenai leaned against him, making both of them blush a little.

It was eventually that Kurenai fell asleep leaning against Naruto. It was already night time (time seemed to fly) and Naruto picked Kurenai up.

He piggybacked her all the way back to her apartment and was glad that no one was around to see them. When he got to her apartment, he tried looking for an open window to go through but found none. Just in case, he tried the front door to see if it was locked (obviously it was). Naruto considered waking Kurenai up to get her key, but he just couldn't do it. She seemed too peaceful when she was sleeping.

Sighing inwardly, Naruto walked back to his own apartment. He made sure not to accidently drop Kurenai when he fished around for his key in his pocket. Once inside, he gently set her on his bed as not to disturb her. He pulled the blankets over her before closing the door to the bedroom and plopping himself on the couch.

Naruto was pondering about the events that happened today. He didn't know what feeling he'd gotten when he hugged her. Something that spread from the pit of his stomach all the way to his chest. It took him a long time to fall asleep, and when he finally did, he had a smile plastered on his face with an image of the time when Kurenai and his face had been so close that evening.

**

* * *

**

The next morning, Kurenai awoke to the sound of something falling on the floor. It was a crash that had come from the kitchen which was followed by an 'Woops...' from Naruto. She was surprised to find herself in his house, but then remembered that she had fallen asleep against warm, strong arms. But her keys had just been in her pocket...

Naruto heard the washroom door creaking (it was the only door in his apartment which creaked) and then closing which meant Kurenai was awake. He was eating some bread right now (not ramen for a change).

When Kurenai came back out, she was still dressed in the same clothes as she wore yesterday. Her hair was a little bit messy from sleeping.

"Morning, Kurenai-san!" Naruto greeted her, smiling as usual.

She nodded, "Morning, Naruto."

"Want to eat something?" He pointed to another slice of bread he'd prepared beforehand.

Kurenai nodded again and Naruto handed her a plate with the bread on it. He went to his kitchen and to the fridge (which was nearly empty) to give her some juice. The only juice he had was orange juice.

After breakfast, Kurenai thanked Naruto and said that she had to go now. At the front door, Naruto offered to walk her home, but she refused. She had just turned around and started to walk away (with Naruto seeing her off) when she suddenly turned around and walked back. She stopped in front of Naruto, and then leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, only momentarily though.

When she pulled away, she mumbled, "Thank you, Naruto. For yesterday."

Leaving a speechless and startled Naruto standing at the door, she went away. After a few minutes, Naruto finally realized that she was already gone and went back inside.

It wasn't until he got to his couch and sat down that he realized something: She kissed him! There were two things he was feeling right now. One was that he was delighted that she kissed him (her lips tasted very good in his opinion and now he wished it had been a deeper one) and the other was that he was even _more _delighted because he'd won the bet!

* * *

**A/N:** _When Kurenai thanked Naruto, what she meant was for being there for her. Not just for the date._

And by the way, this chapter was something like a start-off for their relationship. So chapter 5 might have more. But right now, I'm still deciding how to do that. I'm not too good at making non-canon couples (hehe) cause I need to find a reason they would like each other and then develop it more. ARGH, now I need to think what's going to happen next...


	5. This Sensation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

A/N #1: YES, I ACTUALLY UPDATED!!! The reason I haven't for so long is that I couldn't come up with any ideas. So that's why I posted a chapter 5 before, asking for help. I got many ideas. So... **thanks to the following people for taking their precious time and coming up with ideas/suggestions for me**: Shenrei, antiassasinguy, Lord Purity, The-Fei, Genesis D. Rose, Demon of the Bloody Blade, sparkygate, and Wolf07. Your ideas were very helpful and I really appreciated them!

All of you had different ideas (some were pretty similar), but I can only use a few. I'm combining ideas from you guys.

**And thanks to the following people for reviewing the previous chapter: **LbcLostKid, cutepuplover, Riiiceballe, Soul of the Silver Phoenix, The hero of time 2005, Ranko, Guess Who Xx, naruto#1fan hate sasuke, Genesis D. Rose, DemonPrince666, DemonPrince666, saiyan prince1, Nyce456, Shinku Naito, horus501, Remusscarface, full-metal-sousuke, full-metal-sousuke, Monkeymandb, Shinigami143 , Ichaichauchiha1, WhateverBLEH, another random writer, obliviandragon, Lord Purity, Hopelessly Hopefull, unlovedepacifist, Wolf07, SeparatedCow, ... , Chibi-Chipmunk on Crack, and dot dot dot.

A/N #2: For some reason, this chapter was a little hard to get out. It just wouldn't flow right. Every time I type something, I have to think for a long time about what to write next (which was _very _frustrating). So I hope this hasn't turned out too badly because to me, it seemed very crappy...

* * *

**I Will Win This Bet!**

**Chapter 5: "This Sensation"**

"Kiba! Hinata! Shino!" Naruto yelled, jumping down a rooftop to land beside Team 8 who were walking down the streets of Konoha.

"M-morning, Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Morning," the blonde said in return.

Kiba turned to Naruto, "What's up? What're you here for?" he asked. Unless Naruto had another plan for the bet, there was no other reason he would be here. _'He's also running out of time.' _Kiba thought.

"Hehe!" Naruto jabbed a finger in Kiba's direction, a grin spread across his features. "You owe me something 'cause I won the bet!!"

Kiba's eyes opened wide, and then his mouth dropped. Hinata made a gasping sound, and even Shino raised an eyebrow.

It was Kiba who recovered first. He was smirking. "Yeah right, Naruto. Who's going to believe that?"

Naruto's mouth slowly opened, "What do you mean?"

"You probably realized that you were running out of time, so that's why you made up a story." Kiba said, his smirk still in place. "It's impossible that you succeeded."

Naruto took a step closer to Kiba angrily. "Are you calling me a liar?" He said quite loudly.

Kiba raised his hands in a defensive kind of manner."Take it easy, man. I know how you feel, it's natural to tell a lie. It's probably frustrating for you to even think about not eating ramen for three months."

"Kiba, I'm not lying." Naruto began, stepping even closer to the dog boy. He did not like it when other people called him a liar. It didn't matter if they hit him, called him a loser or plainly ignored him. But to call him a person who would lie about something like this? In the real ninja world, lies were necessary like for infiltrations. But something like this was such a small matter, why would he lie?

Shino and Hinata stared at the two boys, not moving. Kiba continued.

"Tell ya what," he said. "I won't make you stop eating ramen for three months. How 'bout just a week? Just admit it already."

There was a quick flash, and Kiba was in the air, hovering a few inches above the ground by the front of his shirt. Hinata gasped, "Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun!"

"Kiba!" Naruto growled. _'Why am I losing my temper?' _"I am telling the truth. I have won the bet because it was ME who went on a date with her. It was ME who kissed her!"

A few villagers' heads turned but Team 8 and Naruto didn't notice. Hinata was too busy preventing herself from fainting. Shino was too busy trying to prevent himself from falling over in a uncharacteristic kind of way, and Kiba was too busy trying to stop his jaw from hitting the floor.

"WHAT?!" Kiba yelled as Naruto finally put him down.

"So now you believe --" Naruto started.

Kiba cut him off, "What?! YOU kissed her?!" His tone was strange, as though indicating some deeper meaning.

Now, almost every villagers' attention was drawn to the scene they were making. All were wondering who the 'her' was.

Naruto's eyes widened for a brief moment. "W-what are you talking about, I... Look, I didn't do anything! She doesn't think anything of me!"

"How is it that you can be so sure?" Surprisingly, it was Shino who spoke.

There was a moment of silence before Naruto said, "I... I said stupid things on the date that upset her..." he explained. "But in the end, I don't know why, she just... k-kissed... me... But it didn't mean anything, I KNOW, I could tell."

Kiba didn't look convinced. It was natural for him to be concerned about his former sensei, since their team had been together for so many years. Would his sensei, who usually seemed so serious about everything, randomnly go kissing a guy? Well, his opinion was a plain 'NO'. To him, she didn't seem like the type to go around flirting.

"You still need to kiss her one more time, 'cause we haven't seen you do it." Kiba said. _'Besides, if Naruto really does succeed to do so, it may mean that... Argh, what am I thinking? But then, if she does, why would she? Am I thinking too much? But I always thought she liked either Asuma-san or Anko-san, even though I would never tell her so...' _

"...ba... KIBA!" Naruto's loud voice snapped Kiba out of his thoughts.

The dog boy looked up, "What?"

"Eh, about what you just said..." Naruto paused for a long time, eyes wandering away. "I can't..." he finally said.

There was a mixture of two emotions. One was relief, from Hinata. The other was disappointment, from Kiba.

After a while of thinking, Kiba said, "Ok then, Naruto. I'll give you a few more days to accomplish this 'mission' and this time, we have to be able to witness the whole thing."

"But I already said I couldn't..."

Kiba was already gone, with a cloud of smoke surrounding the spot where he'd been a few seconds ago.

"The deal for whoever wins is still the same!" Kiba's voice echoed from who-knows-where.

**

* * *

**

It was late in the evening now, and Naruto had long gotten home. There, he sat on his favourite couch (where he usually sat thinking).

Naruto heaved a _huge _sigh.

"This is so complicated!!" He moaned, leaning back. He looked up at the ceiling where his light source hung from. "But then, if I look at it in a more optimistic kind of way... Kurenai-san is pretty nice, sweet, cool, and..." There were too many to list.

He suddenly stood up, dropping the pillow he'd been holding. "But I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I do not give up -- ever!" He grinned to himself. "This is nothing compared to those S-rank and A-rank missions!"

That evening, Naruto continued sitting on the same couch, deep in thought. There were many possibilites as to what he could do. He'd thought of a few plans, but how could he pull them off?

**

* * *

**

Next Day: Hokage Tower; Office

* * *

It was a beautiful morning. Birds chirping, kids playing outside, villagers working. Except... 

"Tsunade-obaa-chaaaaan!!" Naruto's whine was a perfect immitation of an 8-year old.

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead. "It's out of the question." She said again for the fifth time. She continued to stamp papers.

"But this is _really_ important to me!" Naruto exclaimed in exaggeration. "Konoha is so peaceful right now anyway! Nothing's happened for years, and I'll become Hokage soon --"

"Brat, who said I was going to pick _you_?" Tsunade asked. Even though she most likely _would _pick him, she didn't want Naruto to slack off because of the assurance of getting the position.

"Of course I will be Hokage, maybe not Rokudaime, but I'll be the next then! But that isn't the point, what I mean is, it'll only be for one evening till morning, Tsunade-obaa-chan!"

Another vein popped. "Stop whining, and stop calling me 'obaa-chan'."

Naruto took a step back and laughed nervously. "Hokage-_dono_! Pleeeaase!" He made the most innocent puppy eyes he could manage, eyes seeming to shine in innocence.

Tsunade sighed in annoyance. She had to admit, Naruto really looked cute that way. Besides, his request wasn't dangerous or anything, it was just... too 'troublesome'. She sighed again and said in defeat, "Fine... when do you want it to be?"

"So you grant my request?" Naruto flew forward behind the desk.

"...Yes..."

In a flash, Naruto was on top of the table (stepping on Tsunade's paperwork) and hugging her so tightly that she couldn't even breathe properly. And she thought _she _was strong...

"Thanks obaa-chan, you're the best!" He grinned as he finally released her. "I think tomorrow evening will be the best, I'll help set up things and you can hold some sort of meeting some time today! Thanks again, baa-chan!"

He disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. Tsunade shook her head. Well, it looked like she didn't have to do paperwork for the time being since she had to hold a meeting with the _entire _village. Very 'troublesome'.

**

* * *

**

An hour later, the whole village found themselves gathered at the base of the Hokage Tower with Tsunade and Shizune standing by the railings above them.

There was a lot of muttering and chatting going on. Everyone was wondering what the sudden gathering was for. Even Genin and Academy students had been called.

"Listen up, everyone!" Tsunade loud and commanding voice quieted everyone. All heads turned upward to pay attention. "This sudden meeting was held in regards to a special event... that will be coming up tomorrow."

A few 'whoops' of joy followed, but they immediately shut up because of the glares the other older people were giving them.

Tsunade continued, "We will hold a festival tomorrow evening starting at 9 o'clock at the far side of the village. This festival is being held for... you could say 'relaxation' and 'stress relief'; a gift." There was no way she was going to say that she was holding this even because of a request from one young and energetic boy. The elders would surely call her too gullible and all sorts of other unpleasant things...

At lunch time, Naruto was extremely content. Tomorrow, the main part of the plan would kick into action.

Next to the blonde, a groan was heard, followed by a: "What's wrong, Kiba-kun?"

"Naruto," Kiba said, face contorted into a frown while stuffing his mouth with food in semi frustration. "I can't believe you went so far as to hold a _festival _just for the bet. What I can't believe more is that Hokage-sama accepted your request!"

Bits of food flew out of his mouth as he spoke, making Naruto chuckle at the sight. Even Shino's mouth twitched upward behind the collar of his coat and hood (but no one noticed).

"And you'll be there to see me win," Naruto said happily, making Kiba frown even more. "Plus, I'll be able to witness you asking Tsunade-obaa-chan to see her cleavage!" This time, Naruto really had to laugh out loud, clutching his stomach in a comical kind of way.

"But then again, you still may not succeed." The dog boy said.

And Kiba was stating a fact.

* * *

Festival; 9:25 pm

* * *

He was dressed in a black t-shirt and dark blue shorts (showing off his well toned body). Naruto waited patiently for a particular person to arrive. He just hoped she wouldn't suddenly change her mind... After all, he'd gone through the embarassing issue of asking her to go to the festival with him, and to his shock, she actually accepted! Good thing no one asked before him too... 

Naruto looked around. Many villagers and shinobi had already arrived, and were already doing different things. They varied from playing games, hanging out, sitting and enjoying the scenery, or just doing other randomn things. There were actually many others that were too long to list...

Currently, Team 8 (with the exception of Kurenai) were already inside the festival. Kiba, Hinata and Shino went together as a team. Instead of stalking Naruto everywhere he went when he participated in the activities, they would stalk him when the _main event _began. Naruto had told them that then would be the time Naruto would make his plan take action.

Of course, Team 8 (or rather, Kiba led with Hinata and Shino following) went out of their way before the festival began to inform _every _member of the Rookie Nine and Team Gai to carefully observe Naruto during the main event, though they didn't know what it was. Currently, every member of the Rookie Nine plus Team Gai were enjoying the festivities.

Out of the crowd, Naruto spotted a red-eyed brunette. She was wearing a black skirt and a red t-shirt along with her usual ninja sandals.

He waved, "Kurenai-san!"

And she waved back in a very feminine way.

"Thanks for coming." Naruto said as he walked up to her.

"I said I would come, didn't I?" They both continued walking toward the entrance of the festival which was decorated with many different colours and designs.

He grinned sheepishly, "Yeah." _'But I thought you might change your mind...' _"Anyway, Kurenai-san..."

"You can drop the honorifics, Naruto."

Her smile made him blush a little, though he didn't know why.

"O-okay. Ah, what would you like to do first, Kurenai?"

"Hmm..." There was a pause, and then, suddenly, Naruto felt his hand being grabbed, surprising him completely. Next thing he knew, he was being led toward different stands. How many people could surprise him like that?

For the next few hours, Naruto felt himself enjoying spending time with Kurenai more and more. Letting her lead the way, letting her suggest different activites to him. He'd already won many different things for her. He loved it when she smiled up at him, with those absolutely beautiful lips. Every time he looked at her there would be this feeling in his chest, an unfamiliar feeling. It was unfamiliar alright, but he liked it anyway, and he held onto those soft hands tighter.

"OW!" Naruto yelled, swinging his hands upward and out of the water. The fish that bit him landed back in the water of the small container and continued swimming.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The owner of the stand said, staring at the bleeding hand. "I'll --"

"Nah, it's okay, ojii-san. I'll live." _'Even though before, Kyuubi's chakra would have healed it...'_

Naruto walked away and continued walking until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around to see Kurenai. This was the second time today she'd surprised him!

"Are you alright, Naruto?" Kurenai's soft and caring tone reached his ears.

"Y-yes. It's only a small bite."

Kurenai took Naruto bitten hand and studied it (his breathing rate increased). The fish definitely had sharp teeth.

"Wait." Kurenai ordered and walked away.

Naruto just stood there, slowly calming down. He looked after the direction Kurenai had gone.

There was this feeling again. Something he couldn't identify, something he couldn't fight. Something he wanted, but what was it?

Kurenai came back a while later, holding some bandages. "You shouldn't leave a wound open like that, it might get infected." She motioned for his hand, and he gave it to her.

To him, it seemed like slow motion as she wrapped the bandages carefully around and around, giving him time to study her more: Perfect features, especially those lips. Perfect body (he unconsciously blushed). Perfect... everything...

"That should do." Kurenai smiled one of her smiles again. "Let's go somewhere else, Naruto."

He was in a daze right now, and his plan hadn't even begun yet...

* * *

**A/N:** Probably didn't have a lot of exciting stuff or anything, **BUT**, that's only cause this is a chapter that introduces you guys to a major (kind of major...) event. I've got plans for what should happen in future chapters already, so look forward to them! 

On a side note: I really enjoyed writing the last part of this chapter. )

By the way!! Be prepared for some fluff (yes, FLUFF) in later chapters. Probably in the next chapter or 7th chapter (IF everything goes as planned).

_**Next Chapter:**_

_The main even is starting and Naruto won't miss his chance -- again._


End file.
